Klack, Klack, Klack“
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Morgen nach einer Mission. Wirklich so normal?


„Klack, Klack, Klack."

2.30 Uhr nachts Müde dreht sich Neji von einer auf die andere Seite. Vor 3 Stunden erst hat er seinen Rucksack in die Ecke geschmissen, seine staubigen Kleider ausgezogen und sich lang und breit in seine Bett gemütlich gemacht. „bei Kami. Nie wieder eine Mission mit Sai und Kiba." Der eine redet im Schlaf, der andere sabbert. (aber nicht so rum, wie ihr meint). Eine einfache Zwei Tage - Mission entpuppte sich als 36 Stunden ohne Schlaf.

Und das ist jetzt genau das, was er braucht. S_C_H_L_A-F! Doch den letzten zwei Stunden hört er nur „Klack, Klack, Klack."

„ich wurde ja gewarnt. Aber ich wollte ja nicht hören!" wütend und unendlich müde drückt Neji sein Kopfkissen auf den Kopf, versucht dem Geräusch zu entkommen. Aber „Klack, Klack, Klack" ist immer noch zu hören. Mit Schwung landet Nejis Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen. Nun drückt er ein Schwung seiner langen Haare und seine Zeigefinger tief in seinen Ohren. „Klack Klack!"

„O scheiße!" brüllt der Junge, das man es auch noch in 20 Kilometern zu hören ist. „Klack, Klack, Klack!" „Klack Klack, kl..." Dann plötzlich Ruhe. Trügerische Ruhe. Erst als eine halbe Stunde nichts mehr zu hören ist, legt sich der braun haarige endlich wieder auf sein Kissen. Ein entspannter Seufzer folgt ein wohliges surren, dann ist Neji endlich eingeschlafen.

Langsam streckt sich Neji. Endlich geschlafen um 10.15 Uhr am morgen. Draussen zwitschern die Vögel, die Sonne scheint. Zwar fehlen mindestens nochmal 12 Stunden Schlaf, aber er ist damit vorerst zufrieden. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, watschelt er aus dem Schlafzimmer durch das Wohnzimmer zum Bad. Er regestiere zwar die Veränderung aus dem Augenwinkel, doch ohne 2 Tassen Espresso, ist mit Neji noch nicht viel anzufangen.

Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche mit Vanille Seife, Vanille Shampoo und Vanille-Spülung, trottet der braun haarige in die Küche. „Espresso." das ist das einzige, was im Moment für ihn zählt. Minuten später und nach dem ersten Schluck Kaffee, schalte sich das Gehirn von Neji endlich an. Verwundert schaut er sich in der Küche um. Sauer. Quietsche-sauber. Nach dem nächsten Schluck bemerkt er die Blumen auf dem Tisch. Nicht nur eine Blume, etliche Sträusse. Der ganze runde Küchentisch ist voll davon. Nach dem dritten Schluck, wobei Tasse zwei schon durchläuft, bewundert er das Blumenmeer.

Alle aus Ino´s Geschäft. Steht auf dem Papier. Jeder Strauß hat ein kleine Karte, wer der Absender ist. Ein oranger Tulpen - Strauß von Naruto, von Sai und Sakura ein blau-rosa-farben Lilien und Enzian. Von Lee, Gai und Tenten ein überwiegend Grüner Strauß mit drei roten Rosen. Ino schickt gelbe Margarete, von Kiba und Shino Tulpen in allen möglichen Farben. Von Hinata ein kleiner Strauß weiße Hortensien. Vom Shikamaru und Chouij Gladoilen und von der Hokage und dem Dorf ein Strauß gelber Rosen.

Neji schüttelt weiterhin den Kopf. Die zweite Tasse ist fast leer und er entscheidet, das er heute eine dritte braucht. „Für wen sind die ganzen Blumen?" Plötzlich dreht sich der junge um und schlägt mit dem Kopf gegen einen Küchenschrank. „oh verdammt. Ich stehe wirklich auf dem Schlauch." Neji hat endlich den Kuchen entdeckt, der unter den Sträußen versteckt war. Eine 21 und Happy Birthday, Neji! Steht dort groß zu lesen. „oh mein Gott. Ich bin gestern 21 Jahre alt geworden."

Schnell ist ein Teller gefunden und ein Stück Torte zusammen mit noch einer Tasse Espresso in sein Magen verschwunden. Nach einer großen Freude stellt sich auf einmal ein kleiner Schmerz in Nejis Brust ein. „Warum feire ich immer allein? Na gut. Ich war auf Mission." Ein Lautes Klopfen an der Türe vertreibt die düsteren Gedanken. Als Neji die Türe aufmacht, springt ihn ein grünes Etwas an. „Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Und das dein jugendlicher Eifer auch im erwachsenen Alter noch da ist." Neji seufzt, als Lee, wie eine Klette, um ihn geschlungen hat.

Zwei Minuten später lacht Neij auch schon wieder als die Freunde mit ihn zusammen seine Geburtstag nacheifern. Er ist nicht mehr müde, kein Wunder nach inzwischen 8 Tassen Espresso. Sein Geburtstag wäre noch schöner, wenn alle Freunde da wären, aber er lässt es sich nicht anmerken.

Kurz nach Mitternacht ist die Party dann vorbei. Neji wühlt sich durch den Haufen von Geschenkpapier und Espresso-Tassen zum Badezimmer. Nach einer Vanille-Kur (siehe weiter oben) begibt er sich ins Schlafzimmer. Er wirft sich aufs Bett und greift nach einen seiner Geschenke. Eine Buchreihe von Kakashi, geschrieben von Jiraya. Da es recht warm im Zimmer ist, öffnet der braun haarige ein Fenster. Nach ein paar Seiten hört er „Klack, Klack, Klack."

Sofort setzt er sich auf und schaut zur Geräuschquelle. Der Schreibtisch. Irgendwas hängt über seinen Schreibtisch. Langsam bewegt er sich auf den Schreibtisch zu, und macht unterwegs das Licht wieder an. Seine Augen weiten sich erst in Verblüffung dann in Freude. Auf seine Schreibtisch steht ein Strauß lila Flieder und eine Karte, über dem Tisch hängt eine Puppe. Eine Miniaturausgabe seiner selbst. Sie klappert mit den Gliedern, das war das Geräusch.

Mit eine lächeln öffnet er die Karte.

„ Hallo Schlaftrunken.

So wie ich dich inzwischen kenne, dürfte es später Abend oder früher morgen des übernächsten Tages sein, bevor du es eindeckt hast. Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Neji. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich schon in der Nacht sagen, als du von deiner Mission zurückgekommen bist, aber als ich „Oh scheiße." gehört habe, dachte ich mir, ich lass dich schlafen.

Da leider ich nun auf Mission bin, habe ich dir eine Marionette dar gelassen. Ich hoffe ich habe dich gut getroffen. Und unter deine Bett liegt eine Puppe von mir. Zum Kuscheln, bis ich zurück bin. *zugezwinkert.

Alles Liebe und Kuss.

Kuro."

Neij legt schnell die Karte weg und sucht unter dem Bett. Mit der knapp 50 cm weichen Puppe an der Brust kuschelt er sich in die Kissen, und mit einen Lächeln schläft er trotz „Klack, Klack, Klack ein.

Ich habe die Geschichte total vergessen. Sie ist schon seit weit einem Jahr fertig. Ja. Ich weiß Neji wirkt Espresso süchtig. Und ja., ich habe bei den Sträußen nicht auf die Bedeutung der Blumen geachtet.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet trotzdem Spaß beim lesen.


End file.
